(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bread moulders.
(2) Prior Art
The specification of Australian Patent No. 548,075 describes and illustrated a bread moulder of the type made and arranged to work dough between convergent runs of driven endless roller-mounted upper and lower belts, and incorporating an adjustable dough shaping device for restricting the length of a dough piece and also having, as an additional fixture, a divider which may be installed when required to divide the worked dough piece into several portions before it is discharged. This divider includes a sole plate which lies upon the lower belt run and blades extending perpendicularly from the sole plate towards the upper belt run. A disadvantage of such a divider is that the baker may inadvertently so adjust the relationship of the belts that the blades contact and damage the upper belt.